


This Is Her Courage

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Lavender knows they think she is spineless, but she'll face the battle with the rest of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Last Fan Standing on Dreamwidth, prompt "Spine".

Lavender knows the others think she’s spineless, only concerned with her looks and divination.

But facing the future is its form of courage (which Hermione should know, because Harry’s future since then – regardless of if Professor Trelawney is right in the specifics – has been full of torment and torture) and her looks are hers, regardless of what they make others think (and Ron and Harry have always been fine with admiring pretty girls, until they suddenly decide that pretty means stupid. She’s heard what they all said about Fleur, and she wonders why she dated a boy whose family acted like that).

She knows the battle is coming, not because of divination but because Harry is back. And she knows that she could die here – Dumbledore did, and she is not Dumbledore (for one thing, she has a fashion sense. For another, she’s never fought and won against a Dark Lord, so there are good things and bad things about not being Dumbledore).

She knows that even with a battle coming, some of the others are still snickering at her doing her makeup.

But if she’s going to die, she’s going to die looking like her, not Hermione or Ginny or any of the others that they think are more focused on the right things and therefore better than her.

This is her courage, to fight Death Eaters and werewolves and whatever else He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named brings with him with makeup on her face and her wand in her hand, to cast spells to do her hair and then spells to bring down her enemies, all with the same shoes and clothes that she has always worn.

She leaves her favorite dress on the top of her trunk.

If she dies but they win, Parvati will know how to do her makeup and hair for the funeral and to dress her in it.  


End file.
